


i’ve got some spells up my sleeves

by angelboygabriel



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Covens, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiss & Make Out, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mutual Secrets, Spring Witch David, Winter Witch Matteo, one brain cell gang, summer fun, witch as a gender neutral term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Matteo is a perfectly respectable witch, thank you very much, and he’s proud of his abilities. But he just can’t seem to find the right time to tell David that there’s a little more truth than he knows when he tells Matteo that he’s magical.Because it’s not like David would even believe that he has magic in the first place. Right?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	i’ve got some spells up my sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, a coven is typically comprised of four witches who form a tight magical bond based on complementary powers, with a fifth person, not necessarily magical themselves, who acts as a magical conduit during really big spells and/or a helper in case the coven doesn’t have four witches. Matteo’s coven is centered around the seasons, as that is what their powers are all based off. Personally I feel there’s a serious lack of magic aus in the Druck fandom and here’s my shot at helping fix that! I hope you enjoy!

“Does he know?” Jonas asked.

“No,” Matteo replied, and his eyebrows shot up.

“Damn, Luigi, I hate saying this but maybe your boyfriend isn’t the genius you make him out to be. It’s pretty obvious,” Jonas added. Matteo shrugged and took a hit from the joint before handing it back to Jonas.

“I don’t really think it’s that noticeable if you’re not actively looking for it.”

“Do you think you’ll ever tell him?”

Jonas wasn’t accusing, simply curious. He toyed with the sunflower that had sprouted up behind his ear, and Matteo felt a smile tug at his face.

“Yeah,” he replied, and looked down at his hands. “When the time is right.”

* * *

The sun beats down on the five of them as they relax on the shore of the lake, sprawled out on a jumble of towels. Matteo feels absolutely miserable, sweating with his hair matted to his forehead.

“I fucking hate the summer,” he groans, desperately patting around for the cooler to grab a piece of ice. He sticks a piece in his mouth and sucks on it, sighing with relief as he uses his magic to intensify the chill and cover his body with it. Carlos glares at him in jealousy, knowing exactly what he’s up to.

“Hey bro, don’t hate just ‘cause you’d rather be buttfuck naked in Antarctica,” Jonas replies, utterly undisturbed by the heat.

“Maybe I’ll summon a blizzard to come snow on us,” Matteo shoots back darkly, only half joking. Jonas smirks. 

“Too bad you’re not magic or anything,” David laughs, completely missing the alarmed look that Matteo, Jonas, and Carlos share.

“Yeah, that would be really cool,” Abdi says with an eyebrow wiggle to Matteo. Carlos elbows him in the side.

“If you did have magic, what would you do with it?” Jonas asks, apparently deciding to poke the hornet’s nest.

“Well, I’d give Kiki a never ending mug of pumpkin spice latte,” Carlos announces, and Matteo groans while David mimes gagging.

“That’s so fucking sappy. I’d give David a giant magical snowflake that never melts,” Matteo retorts haughtily, and Carlos kicks his foot.

“Aw, you’re so sweet, liebling,” David coos as he wraps his arms around Matteo from behind and kisses his neck. Matteo flushes at the attention and crosses his arms.

“Mhm, I’m the best boyfriend, I know,” he grumbles, and David outright ruffles his hair in response.

“Well, I’d give you an eternal flower crown as a thank you for the snowflake,” David says confidently, and the boys bust into laughter.

“And if _I_ was magic, I’d never run out of cold beers so I could drink myself to death before I have to watch you guys be all sweet and shit and make the rest of us feel like single losers,” Jonas tosses in, and then Matteo dumps a cup of water over Jonas’s head that’s so cold it gives him brainfreeze.

* * *

David scuffs at the ground, and Matteo could’ve sworn that they were standing on dirt, not a patch of tiny daisies. Whatever.

He picks one and tucks it behind David’s ear to watch him blush, and Matteo beams as David shifts the soccer ball in his arms.

“You’re ridiculous,” David says with a smile, and Matteo darts forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Whatever,” he retorts, and shuffles back a few paces as David drops the ball on the ground and nudges it towards him.

Matteo loves their relaxed summer weekends like this, spending the day at the park to play games or nap in hammocks together. They kick the ball around a little harder and start to get into it, working up a sweat until twenty minutes later they’re yelling at each other and sweaty as hell, Matteo’s hair stuck to his forehead and David’s tank top damp around his neck. Matteo discreetly runs a hand across his forehead, panting in relief at the snow-cold swipe of his fingers. If he was alone, he would conjure up some icicles, but David’s here so he’s stuck dying a slow, overheated death.

“Admitting defeat, Florenzi?” David asks cockily, hand on his hip as he watches Matteo collapse onto their picnic blanket and down his water bottle in one go.

“Fucking _never_ , Schreibner,” Matteo replies, and David grins at him. “I’m just a little overheated,” he finally concedes, and David’s expressions shifts into something more concerned before he squints and looks at the horizon.

“Well hey, at least it looks like it might rain soon,” he says helpfully, and Matteo follows his gaze to see clouds start to gather not too far off.

“There wasn’t any rain forecasted for today,” Matteo says with a frown, and David just shrugs with a tiny smile.

“Weather can be unpredictable, you know,” he shoots back as he sits down next to Matteo and they lay on their backs.

They watch the clouds creep closer and closer, until the few first drops start to fall. It begins to drizzle pleasantly, and they don’t move from where they’re sprawled on the ground.

They turn to look at each other and laugh as their clothes become soaked through, and David reaches out to brush Matteo’s sopping hair out of his face.

“This is much better,” Matteo says with a smile, and David looks at him smugly.

“It is, isn’t it?” he asks, and Matteo just shakes his head and grabs David’s hand as they let the rain pour down.

* * *

With David safely out of his room, Matteo flopped down onto his bed with a shaky exhale, and the temperature in the room dropped a solid twenty degrees as Matteo released his pent up magic. Snow started to drift gently down from the ceiling, and Matteo stuck his tongue out to catch some flakes.

His magic is much harder to restrain around David, making Matteo’s heart speed up and his hands ice over. Jonas has teased him more than once about the way that plants go wilted and barren under the force of his love struck stare.

A distant thump rouses Matteo’s attention for a moment, but then he slumps back down on his bed and lets a snow drift build up in the corner of his room.

Outside of the flatshare, David shakes his sleeves out with a frown at the waterfall of rose petals that fall out. He hates leaving Matteo so unexpectedly sometimes, but how exactly was he expected to stick around when he started uncontrollably sprouting plants and making pale rain clouds appear over Berlin?

He’ll have to tell Matteo soon.

_When the time is right,_ he thinks to himself, and swats away a sparrow that’s trying to nest in his hair with a scowl.

* * *

“Have you thought about joining a coven?” Laura asks him one day over tea, as they sit on a bed of moss Laura had grown in their living room.

David stares down into his mug with a frown. “Well... of course. But it’s not like I’ve found anyone else who has seasonal magic. It would be easier if my magic was less specific,” he replies, and Laura nodded. She didn’t have to worry like he did- being a flower witch, she was compatible with a lot more ability types than him and had joined a garden witch coven with two girls she worked with and the art student guy Mia and Alex sometimes hung out with from Amsterdam.

Whereas David... hung out with the boys and hoped they didn’t notice that he made unnatural things happen sometimes.

“You’ll find one,” Laura says confidently, and squeezes his shoulder. “You always seem to find what you’re looking for,” she says with a warm smile, and he leans his head on her shoulder. Laura runs a hand through his hair, and he knows she’s making buttercups flower in his hair.

“I’m going to tell Matteo soon,” he says, and she pulls back to look at him.

“Really? That’s great! I’m proud of you,” she exclaims, and David smiles proudly.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got everything I want to say planned out. When we hang out tomorrow I’m gonna ask him to go out for dinner next week and that’s when I’ll tell him,” he says firmly, and Laura shoots him a double thumbs up.

“That’s a good plan. I really doubt anything will tip him off to your magic these next few days before you talk if he seriously hasn’t noticed by now,” she replies, and David snorts.

“Oh my God, I know. Sometimes I feel like he might be blind,” he laughs, and Laura laughs with him.

There’s no way anything will happen tomorrow...David _hopes_.

* * *

Matteo loves all the greenery in David and Laura’s apartment, plants flourishing on every surface. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that he and his sister could be garden witches. He might prefer the stark beauty of a barren forest in the winter- or _pretentious snow-loving bullshit_ as David calls it- but he does have a fondness for the lushness that seems to follow his boyfriend everywhere.

Matteo had bought him a tiny hibiscus plant last year as a gift, and David had nurtured it into a billowing bush in the corner of his room that spilled huge red blossoms every spring. Matteo secretly looked forward to it every year.

“I think of you every time I look at it,” David mumbles against Matteo’s neck, mouth warm from kissing beneath his ear and biting fresh hickeys on Matteo’s neck. Matteo is already hard in his pants, legs splayed open so David can rub him over his sweatpants, slow and teasing.

“Yeah?” Matteo asks, voice reedy, and David nods before he rolls half on top of Matteo, Matteo’s leg pinned between his own as David starts to grind against him more earnestly.

Matteo slides one hand under David’s arm and uses the other to drag their faces together for a messy kiss. David’s hand presses harder against him, and Matteo groans.

“You’re hot,” Matteo whispers against his lips as they move against each other. He stares up at him with a wicked smirk in his eye, and David is caught off guard as Matteo kisses his neck wetly and trails his fingers across the waistband of his sweatpants in the move that David’s usually better prepared for because it gets him going so much.

David gasps sharply against Matteo as he feels Matteo’s hands slide lower to grab his ass and his magic snaps out before he has a chance to rein it in.

“ _Shit_ ,” David snarls as he looks over his shoulder, and Matteo follows his gaze to see the hibiscus plant, nearly doubled over under the weight of dozens of blossoms.

Which doesn’t make sense, because Matteo _knows_ that it wasn’t blooming when he got here. He can’t even bring himself to care about the frost now creeping up David’s windowsill and door in obvious white swirls.

“David?” Matteo asks, and David stares down at him with a worried face before he rolls off of Matteo to sit hunched in the bed.

“I didn’t- I thought I would have more time to figure out how to say this. There’s something I haven’t told you,” David says in a stiff voice, and Matteo immediately sits up to touch his shoulder. “Please don’t freak out,” he pleads, and Matteo’s brow furrows.

“I don’t think there’s anything you could say to me that would make me mad. Unless you like, I don’t know, stole all my weed or you had like- superpowers or something, because that’s cool and I’d want to know,” Matteo rattles off, and David sharply looks at him with a stricken expression at the mention of superpowers, and then it suddenly clicks.

“Wait-“ Matteo gasps before David can respond, “-are you _magic?!_ ” he exclaims, and David’s eyes go wide.

“How did you...?” he trails off with a bewildered look. Matteo opens his mouth, but nothing comes out and they fall into a moment of awkward silence.

“I promise I was planning on telling you!” he bursts out after a minute. “I swear! I just didn’t know... how to? I was gonna do it next week! And you somehow hadn’t noticed anything yet, which is crazy, but I get it if you don’t understand or are confused-“

“David!” Matteo cuts in, stopping David’s frantic explanation. “I’m not mad, or confused! I, uh, um...”

Unable to think of anything better, Matteo grabs David’s face and kisses him, eyes squeezed shut as he focuses on pouring his magic into David. Sometimes he would make their kisses a little cool and refreshing, just for kicks because David never knew better, but this time Matteo makes it like a dunk into an ice bath. 

Frost crusts their hair, and David gasps at the taste of pine and mint in his mouth before they pull apart.

David gawks at him.

“Surprise?” Matteo says, voice curling upwards into a question. “Um, I’m magic... also.”

They stare at each other silently, until David’s lip starts to twitch and then they burst into laughter.

“I guess we should really work on communication,” David adds with a warm smile. Matteo nods before he tackles David back down onto the bed, earning an indignant elbow to the side and a giggle.

“Get off of me! Oh my god, now I know why your hands are always so cold!” David growls playfully before he grabs Matteo’s face and kisses him again.

* * *

** Ok.cool **

**Jonas** : coven meeting today :D

**Abdi** : Booooo

find a fourth witch I’m tired of acting as the conduit

**Jonas** : Not that simple dumbass you know we need you to stick around so the spells are safe without the balance of a fourth

**Carlos** : I have beer at my place 

**Abdi** : Ok I’m in

**Jonas** : Luigi????

_ok_

**Carlos** : coooool bros come meet at casa carlos @ 1400

**Abdi** : Please do not be having sex when we arrive!!!!!!!!

_^^^ What Abdi said_

**Carlos** : I take it back you can stay at home if you want to ab

& go back to getting fucked by David matteo we don’t need your negative influence in our coven

**Abdi** : No sorry bro I’m invested in bothering you now

Don’t worry Luigi me and David will protect your honor

_Cool i was so worried_

“Looks like we’re meeting up today,” Matteo announces, and he smiles sneakily at David, who mirrors his expression.

“Oh _really_ ,” David says with devious interest as he sinks down onto the bed next to Matteo and steals the phone from his hands, reading the chat.

“You wanna cause some trouble?” Matteo asks him, and David kisses him.

“What type of witches would we be if we didn’t mess with your friends using magic?” David asks innocently, and Matteo laughs as they roll off bed to get ready to go the coven meeting.

There’s a suspicious sizzling noise and a curl of smoke scented like pumpkins when Matteo and David walk into Carlos and Kiki’s apartment, Carlos having quickly swept everything on the coffee table to the floor and out of sight when they noticed David.

“Hi David!” he says a little squeakily, and Jonas rolls his eyes.

“Wow, hi guys,” Matteo grumbles, and David squeezes his hand with a knowing grin.

“What’s that?” David asks Abdi, and all the boys turn to see Abdi quickly shove something glittery in his pocket.

“Nothing,” Abdi says innocently, and Carlos and Jonas share a nervous look. Matteo can barely mask his grin when David plants his hands on his hips.

“It’s obviously something,” he retorts, and the three boys start to panic.

“Probably- probably just a piece of candy,” Carlos stutters, adding the strong smell of cinnamon to the pumpkin in the air.

“Oh, I think it’s something,” David replies, barely concealed laughter evident in his voice.

He snaps his fingers and gestures at Abdi. “Give it here,” he demands, and suddenly a flowering vine snakes out from David’s ankle to cross the space between them and slither into Abdi’s pocket to draw out a large crystal, retracting to bring it back to David.

The other three boys are too shocked to even move, but Matteo and David double over into laughter until Matteo is choking on his own breath. They finally settle and get a good look at their bewildered faces.

“So, boys... David’s a witch like us,” Matteo says, and a look of understanding crosses Jonas’s face.

“I’m a spring witch,” David elaborates, and Carlos lights up.

“Oh my god, dude, what! We’ll totally have a full coven now! I mean- I’m an autumn witch, Jonas is summer, and Matteo is obviously winter, and you’re spring- we all have complimentary powers!” Carlos exclaims.

“And now I’m not gonna have to work my ass off working as a conduit in place of a fourth witch!” Abdi cheers.

“Um, that is, if you _want_ to join us,” Jonas tacks on a bit sheepishly.

David smiles sweetly at them. “Of course I’ll join you guys,” he says, and a resounding cheer goes up.

“ _But_ ,” he adds, and Jonas, Carlos and Abdi immediately shut up, “it’s only because I don’t really have any better options,” he says with a mischievous grin.

“Fuck off, Davi,” Jonas chuckles, and David smacks his shoulder as he shoves the boys to the side to make room for he and Matteo on the couch.

* * *

“I love you,” David whispers against Matteo’s lips, the two of them tangled together on a bed of frosted flowers.

“Oh yeah?” Matteo asks with a smile as David kisses him sweetly, and David nods.

“That’s funny, ‘cause I love you too,” Matteo says, and David rolls his eyes. “Except joke’s on you. I gave you a love potion.”

David laughs and they kiss again. “Weird, that’s what I did to you too,” he shoots back, and Matteo smiles so hard his face hurts.

“You should’ve known that you didn’t need magic to enchant me,” Matteo says cheekily, and the flowers in his room bloom just a little brighter as David just laughs while he wraps his arms around Matteo and holds him tight.


End file.
